Sino Ka Ba?
by vladimirkafm
Summary: Ang pagkakakita sa misteryosong tao.


Ako ay naglalakbay sa mataong lugar, pagod na pagod sa buong araw. Masyado maraming naiisip: Paano pag ganito, paano pag ganiyan, paano bukas, sana ganito, sana ganiyan, naaalala ko noon, at marami pang iba. Ako'y napatingin sa salamin sa tapat ng isang establisyimentp.

Sa aking paglalakbay, ako ay napatingin sa aking paligid na napapalibutan ng mga nagtataasang mga gusali at iba't ibang kulay ng mga maliliwanag na ilaw.  
Ako'y tila nanliit at ang aking paligid ay tila lumalaki.  
Ang tunog sa paligid ay tila lumalakas at bumabagal.  
Pinilit kong tumakbo palayo sa aking kinaroroonan.  
Tila napapadpad na ako sa lugar na hindi ko alam.  
May nakakasilaw na liwanag na nagmumula sa lahat ng direksyon ang sa akin ay unti unting sumisilaw.  
Ang mga tunog sa aking paligid ay unti unting humihina at dahan dahang bumbagal.  
Kasabay ng aking pagkasilaw at paghina ng pandinig ay ang unti unting paglakas ng tunog na tila mga bubuyog na kahit saan ako magpunta ay naroroon; palakas ng palakas. Bumibilis ang tibok ng aking puso. Bumabagal ang aking paghinga. Nagpatuloy ako sa pagtakbo patungo sa lugar na hindi ko alam.  
Tila nalulunod ako. Nais kung humingi ng tulong ngunit kanino? At dahan dahan, ako ay nawalan ng malay.

Dahan dahan, ang aking mga matay unti-unting dumilat.  
"Nasaan ako?!" Nasa masukal at madilim na bahagi ng kagubatan na napapalibutan ng tila mga higanteng puno na hindi man lamang tinutubuan ng mga dahon. "Walang kabuhay buhay at tila hindi dinadapuan ni liwanag ang lugar na ito!"  
Ngunit sa may malayo, ako ay nakaaninag ng liwanag. Sinubukan kong lumapit. Napakaraming mga sanga ng halaman ang nakaharang sa daanan. Maraming mga tinik ang nakakasugat ang nasa paligid.  
Habang lumalapit ako sa liwanag ay unti unting nababawasan ang mga tinik at mga sanga na nakaharang.  
Ang pinanggagalingan ng liwanag ay isang malawak na lupain ng burol na tila hindi matanaw kung ano ang nasa kabilang bahagi. Punong puno ng mga luntiang mga damo at mga makukulay na mga bulaklak. Punong puno ng sigla ang lugar. Sa aking likuran ay ang nakakatakot na gubat na aking pinagmulan. Tila nakakurba ito sa magkabilang bahagi kaya masasabi ko na nakapaikot ito sa napakagandang paraiso sa aking harapan kahit hindi man nakikita ang kabuuhan.  
Ako ay patuloy na naglakad sa papunta sa gitna ng paraiso na iyon upang maghanap kung may nananahan man doon o napadpad ako sa isang paraisong walang ibang mga nakatira bukod sa mga magagandang halaman. Susubukan kong pumunta doon sa may gitna, tila mas maliwanag. Sa aking pagpapatuloy ay masasabi kong ako ay nakarating na sa gitna. Wala akong nakita ni isa mang hayop. Ang gubat na aking pinagmulan ay tila manipis na linya na lamang kung titignan at tama nga na nakapaikot iyon sa buong lugar.  
May naaninag akong isang tao sa gitnang gitna na bahagi ng paraiso at nakatalikod siya sa akin. Tila pamilyar siya ngunit hindi ko lamang maalala kung saan at kailan ko ba siya nakita.  
"Magandang araw po," ang aking bati.  
Sumagot siya ng "napakaganda ng araw, kasing ganda ng mga natatanaw mo. Dito, mapayapa. Walang ibang maaaring sumira ng paraiso."

"Tila kakaiba ang kaniyang naging tugon pero ang tinig na iyon, tila pamilyar."

Ako ay patuloy pa na nakipagusap.  
Ako: Napakaganda nga po ng paraiso na ito ngunit hindi ba tila malungkot kapag kayo lamang at walang ibang nakatira, ni ibang nilalang, ni mga puno, tila mga luntiang mga damo at mga bulaklak lamang?  
Misteryosong tao: Sa pinanggalingan mo, nagandahan ka ng nakita mo ang paraiso na ito. Tapos naghahanap ka pa ng mas maganda? Hindi talaga nakukuntento ang mga tao."  
Ako: Dahil walang silbi ang ganda ng paligid kung walang mga magagandang puno at mga maaamong mga hayop.  
Misteryosong tao: Wala? Tumingin kang mabuti sa paligid mo.  
Ako: Ha?! Hindi ko naman nakita ang mga iyan kanina ah!

Maraming mga hayop, katulad ng mga usa, tupa, kambing, mga insekto at iba pa ang malaya sa buong paligid. May mga matataas at masagana sa mga luntiang dahon at mga masasarap na prutas ang naka kalat din sa buong paligid.

Misteryosong tao: Marahil ay hindi mo napansin ang mga magagandang bagay na iyan dahil nakatuon masyado ang iyong atensyon sa pagpunta sa mas maliwanag na gitnang bahaging ito ng paraiso.  
Ako: Tila nga. Ngunit sigurado ako na hindi ko nakita iyan. Pero baka nga hindi ko lang napansin. Puno nga ng mga hayop at mga halaman, ngunit wala ka na bang ibang mga kasama dito na makakausap? Yung ibang mga tao?  
Misteryosong tao: Ibang mga tao? Ang mga tao ang nagpapapangit sa mga dapat sanang perpektong paraiso? Bakit mo sila kailangan? Sisirain lang nila ang kagandahan ng paraisong ito.  
Ako: Hindi lahat sila ang dahilan ng pagkasira ng maraming mga bagay. May iba lang. Pero hindi lahat. Ang lahat at mas nagiging maganda kung may kasama ka na katulad mo. Kauri mo. Maiintindihan ka.  
Misteryosong tao: Hahaha. Tinignan mo na bang mabuti ang paligid mo bago ka nagsalita? Ayan lang naman sila oh.

Itinuro niya ang buong paligid sa harapan niya habang winawasiwas ng mabagal ang isa niyang kamay.

Ako: Hindi ko nakita sila kanina ah. Teka. Mga pamilyar sila ah. Mga kakilala ko lahat iyan. Mga nakita ko na yung iba. Ha? Sila? Mga napapanood ko sila sa... Ha? Magkakakilala pala sila. Mga pamilya ko, mga kaibigan ko. mga kakilala ko; lahat sila  
magkakakilala at naguusap usap? Nagtatawanan sila. Ha? Hindi ba magkagalit yung mga iyon? Pero masaya silang naguusap at nagtatawanan. Siya? Magaling na siya?

Nakita ko ang mga tao na naguusap usap. Kahit ang mga taong hindi ko inaasahang magkakakilala. Kahit ang mga taong hindi ko inaasahan. Nandoon sila sa buong paligid kahit saan man ako lumingon.

Misteryosong tao: Napakaganda ng lugar na ito hindi ba? Perpekto. Tignan mo doon.

Itinuro niya ang itaas gamit ang kamay niya.

Misteryosong tao: Napaka perpekto ng lugar na ito. Wala ka nang ibang hahanapin pa.  
Ako: Mga nagtataasan at kakaibang disenyong mga gusali? Sa mga palabas sa telebisyon lang ako nakakakita ng mga ganiyan. Yung iba nasa imahinasyon ko lang. Yung iba hindi ko lubos maisip. May mga halaman? Tila maganda ang pagsasama ng modernong kapaligiran at ng kalikasan. May mga puno at halaman ang mga gusali. Nakakalikha na ng sarili nilang kuryente ang mga bagay bagay. Sa tuktok noong gusaling iyon. Naglalabas ng malinis na tubig para sa lahat. Bukod sa kakaiba at magandang mga disenyo, makukulay din. Ang dami ring makukulay na mga bahaghari sa kalangitan. May araw at may mga bituin din. Ang ganda.  
Misteryosong tao: Hindi lang iyan. Tumingin ka pa sa buong paligid mo.  
Ako: Ha? Mga kakaibang disenyong mga sasakyan! Mga lumilipad lahat. Sila ama at ina at ang iba pa, ang iba ay masayang nakasakay sa iba't ibang mga sasakyan.  
Ang saya! Wow!  
Misteryosong tao: Subukan mong tumingin doon. (May tinuro sa isang lugar)  
Ako: Wow! Mga nagkakainan sila. Mga paburito kong mga pagkain iyon ah. Teka. Gusto kong makisali sa kanila. Pupunta na ako.  
Misteryosong tao: Sandali lang muna. Bago ang lahat. Ang mga nakita mo ay patikim pa lamang sa tunay na kagandahan ng paraisong ito. Tignan mo ang buong kapaligiran mo.  
Ako: Ang ganda.  
Misteryosong tao: Napakaganda ng lugar na ito. Lahat ng isipin ko nagkakatotoo.  
Ako: Ang galing! (Tumahimik saglit at nagtaka) Teka. Parang kailangan ko na yatang umuwi sa amin. Mukhang naligaw lang yata ako eh. Hindi ko alam kung paano ako napunta dito.  
Misteryosong tao: Umuwi? Bakit pa? Nandito na silang lahat. Hindi mo na kailangang umalis pa. Lahit ng isipin ko eh nagkakatotoo. Lahat ng magagandang bagay para sa akin eh nangyayari dito. Lahat ng pinapangarap mo at hindi mo lubos maisip na mga bagay eh magaganap dito. Ito ang perpektong mundo. Dito ka na lang. Sumama ka na. Mapapasaiyo lahat ng naisin mo.  
Ako: Masyadong maganda ang lugar na ito. Parang naisip ko, ang hirap nang paniwalaan.  
Misteryosong tao: Ang hirap? Hindi ba't iyan at nakikita mo na? Magiging masaya ka rin tulad ko. Lahat ay kayang ibigay ng lugar na ito. Dito, hindi ako kailan man naging malungkot.  
Ako: Pero... Tila ilusyon lamang ang lahat ng ito. Mabuti pa, sumama ka na lang din sa akin. Tumakas tayo sa lugar na ito.  
Misteryosong tao: Hindi. Ito ang paraiso ko. Ito ang tahanan ko. Dito, walang puwedeng manakit sa iyo. Iyo ang buong lugar na ito.  
Ako: Pero hindi ka magiging tunay na masaya kung pawang ilusyon lamang ang lahat. At alam mo naman na ilusyon lamang ang lahat. Walang ganitong klaseng lugar?  
Misteryosong tao: Ilusyon? Gusto mong umalis sa lugar na ito at bumalik sa pinanggalingan mo? Tapos ano? Masasaktan ka lang. Doon, makakaramdam ka ng kalungkutan, ng pagod, ng paghihirap, ng hinagpis, ng sakit. Dito, hindi mo mararanasan ang mga bagay na iyon. Ito ang mundong pinapangrap ng marami. Ito ang perpektong mundo.  
Ako: Marahil perpekto nga itong maituturing, pero, hindi naman ito totoo. Alam mo ba kung bakit nagiging masayang mabuhay sa mundo? Sa totoong mundo. Alam mo ba kung bakit mas may saysay mabuhay doon kesa dito? Dahil doon, lahat ng nakukuha mo ay alam mong pinaghirapan mo. Lahat doon ay tunay na maganda. Makakaramdam ka nga doon ng kalungkutan, ng pagod, ng paghihirap, ng hinagpis, ng sakit, ngunit ang lahat ng iyon ang dahilan kung bakit nagiging maganda at makahulugan ang buhay ng isang tao. Marahil ay mahirap maranasan ang mga bagay na iyon. Ngunit kakaiba ang pakiramda sa tuwing nalalampasan mo ang mga iyon. Nabubuo ang pagkatao ng isang tao dahil sa mga iyon. Hindi kagaya nito, makukuha mo lahat ng mga bagay ng ganoong kadali? Walang saysay. Puro ilusyon.  
Misteryosong tao: Puro ilusyon. Hindi mo ba naisip na ang mga tao ang gumagawa ay gumagawa ng paraisong tulad nito? Hindi mo ba naisip na baka ikaw ang gumawa sa mundong ito? Sa mga ganitong lugar lamang maaaring magkubli ang isang tao na ginugulpi ng realidad. Ito ang pinakamagandang lugar. Lahat ng mga naiisip mo na lumulunod sa iyo ay ang lumilikha sa lugar na ito. Matapos mong likhain ay aalis ka?  
Sige. Umalis ka. Lahat ng mga magagandang bagay na iniisip mo pa lang ay nasa akin na habang ikaw, mananatili lang ang lahat sa isip mo habang pinahihirapan ka ng masalimuot na mundo na sinasabi mo ay tunay.  
Ako: (Naiisip: Sana, nasa akin lahat ng mga bagay na nasa kaniya doon sa totoong mundo) Sino ka ba? Gusto ko nang bumalik sa amin.  
Misteryosong tao: Malaya ka namang bumalik. Sino ako?

Unti unti siyang humaharap sa aking kasabay ng unti unting paglaho ng ilusyong paraiso at ng lahat ng nandoon. Ako ay nagulat, ng aking nakita ang kaniyang mukha, at aking nalaman, na ang misteryosong tao na iyon na hindi ko agad nakilala ay walang iba kung hindi si... AKO pala.


End file.
